the game of love
by jirehmalfoy17
Summary: Harry has fallen inlove with someone in the Slytherin house.


Chapter 1

The poison of the game

There she is again, that perfect girl. That girl with straight, dirty blonde hair, that girl with piercing blue eyes, that girl whose smile is so fatal with guys, that girl that has Harry's heart.

Ginny Weasley watched Harry as he stole secret glances at this girl over at the Slytherin table. She had noticed that Harry has often times look at Madison Peters, of the Slytherin table. She had observed him intently afterwards.

Madison Peters had the limelight. She had all the eyes of the guys, every girl in Hogwarts wanted to be her friend. She was shockingly pretty, smart, sporty and cool. Although, the big problem was still the fact that she's in Slytherin at she's Draco Malfoy's childhood friend.

"Madison, so tell me about your summer trip. How was it?" asked Draco.

"It was fine, I guess. I mean snow, snow and snow. Get my point?" she smirked at the thought. "And yours?"

"The usual stay at the Manor, I had it all to myself for a month."

"Really? That sounds passé," she giggled softly.

"Is it just?" Draco laughed along with her.

"Look at those two," said Hermione at Ron, when they passed the Slytherin table. "They're so obsess in each ones awesomeness."

"They were just talking about their summer, Hermione," said Harry. "I don't think there's anything wrong with that?"

"You know mate, Madison is really pretty but its really a turn off that she's friends with Malfoy the git," sighed Ron.

"Excuse me," said Madison as she passed through the trio.

"Well, she does have manners," smiled Harry weakly.

"Whatever," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "I'll be in the library."

"I'm going with you," said Ron, nodded at Harry then went to follow Hermione.

It was their last year at Hogwarts. Harry took up the auror career, while Ron and Hermione wanted to have careers in the ministry. He had Transfiguration next so he had to hurry.

The class didn't turn out so good for him. His mind was drifting off in class over at Madison who was just infront of him, when Prof. Mcgonagall turned him into a rabbit for not paying attention. Draco and his friends made sure it went all over the school, giving Harry a bad day. He was climbing the stairs when someone called him.

"Now what? Would you want to give me a carrot!" exclaimed Harry but he could feel his cheeks burn when he turned to see that it was Madison who had just called him.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't call you for carrots," smiled Madison, "I just want to return your notebook. You forgot it in the classroom," she was about to leave when she turned to face him again, "Though, you were quite a cute rabbit."

'Thanks," he muttered softly as he watched her go to Draco and their buddies.

Great that was my opportunity to strike a conversation with her and I blew it

"So, Mady, who are eyeing for the moment?" asked Draco, placing an arm over at Madison's shoulder.

"No one for the moment," she replied. "And you?"

"No one interests me for the moment," Draco sat on the couch at the Slyterin common room. "It's quite boring in here, no thrill at all."

"I see what you mean," sighed Blaise. "We could actually make something for fun."

"What are you suggesting, Blaise?" asked Madison curiously.

"How about, we play the classic game of truth or dare?" suggested Blaise, a malicious grin spread over at his face. "What do you say, Draco?"

"I'm in," answered Draco, stretching his arms. "I love challenges."

"Now, who can we bring along as other players?" asked Pansy.

"How about, we invite the other houses?" suggested Madison.

"You're so brilliant, Mady," Draco kissed her softly in the cheeks. "Crabbe, Goyle!"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Spread the word about our game," smirked Draco.

"Tell them all to meet us later tonight, 9pm, at the Astronomy tower," ordered Draco.

"You got it."

"Hmm. I think I can spice up the game a bit more," smiled Madison.

"Spill, Mady," said Pansy excitedly.

"For every dare or truth accomplished, we shall have scores. The house with the highest score can have one total dare or consequence to the other 3 houses," said Madison. "Though, it's risky."

"Slytherin shall win then," scowled Blaise.

Later that night, Harry found himself together with Ron and Hermione in the Astronomy tower. They all accepted the Slytherins' challenge. He came along, knowing that Madison will also be there.

Not much came. Preferably, only the Gryffindors accepted the challenge of the truth or dare game.

"So, Malfoy, what's this all about?" asked Hermione.

"Patience, mudblood," smirked Draco.

"Let's not keep this up, Draco," said Madison. "We don't have all night."

"How many are we?" asked Draco.

"They're nine," answered Pansy. "We are also nine, fair."

"Lets start this then," said Blaise getting a bottle and spinning it.

"Pansy, I guess you're the first one," smiled Hermione.

"Just shoot, Granger" replied Pansy.

"I have one for you, why don't you pucker it up with Neville," announced Seamus, while everybody laughed.

"Eew!" shrieked Pansy.

"Well, are you gonna do it? Or is it a pass?" asked Hermione.

"Draco, now what?" panicked Pansy.

"Do it," he replied, he seemed bored.

Pansy didn't hesitate. She went near Neville, took a deep breath and kissed Neville.

"Next," Pansy spat out. She spun the bottle and stopped at Hermione, Ron eyes grew wide. "Granger, hmm. Let me think, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Pucker up mudblood," chuckled Pansy, "Do it French style with Draco."

Draco's face didn't change. He just raised a brow at Pansy to Hermione. Then looked at Madison, "What'd you think, Mady?"

Madison simply shrugged and smiled at him.

"Well, Granger, we are all waiting."

Hermione stood up and knelt down infront of Draco, she was actually not nervous about it. She had always imagined of snogging Draco. She had a crush of him since like ever. She bit her lower lip and kissed Draco. She opened her mouth and let her tongue inside Draco's mouth. She was quite disappointed that Draco didn't kiss her back, he didn't even close his eyes.

"That's a tie then," smiled Hermione, she spun the bottle and it pointed at Madison.

"OhH, it's Mady," snorted Draco, playing with her hair.

"Dare," Madison simply said.

Hermione was still quite frustrated that Draco didn't notice her. All he cared about was his bestfriend, Madison. Hermione was thinking hard, she wanted to upset Draco badly. "Since we have a tie, why don't we have this one as a tie breaker."

"Why not? Do you mind Mady?" asked Draco.

"No, not at all," Madison simply answered. "Shoot Hermione."

"I dare you to date someone in Gryffindor for two months," smiled Hermione, when he saw Draco's muscle twitched on her dare. "And have him in bed."

Madison laughed at the dare Hermione gave her. "Are you serious?"

"That'll be the tie breaker," said Hermione.

"After all, you all did agree," supported Ron.

"Winner wins the house cup, deal?" asked Madison.

"Deal."

"So, who would it be?" asked Pansy.

"Madison you'll be dating, Harry," said Hermione when she spotted him just watching what was happening.

"What? Why am I in this dare all of a sudden?" protested Harry.

"The house cup is at stake so who better defend it than our quidditch Capt.," explained Hermione.

"Do we have an accord?" asked Ron.

"I'm game," answered Madison.

"Sure, be ready to eat your dust," smirked Draco.

"Good luck, you'll be needing it," giggled Lavander.

"Everything starts tomorrow," said Hermione.

"We'll be like girlfriend/boyfriend, am I right?" asked Madison.

"Exactly."


End file.
